Traffic sent over computer networks has generally been controlled according to various distinctions in traffic class, type, priority, etc., as will be understood by those skilled in the art. For example, in certain networks, voice traffic may receive better routing treatment (higher precedence, better queuing, etc.) then data traffic. Unfortunately, service providers have generally been unable to differentiate traffic in ways other than the conventional traffic distinctions mentioned above. For instance, it may be beneficial to route traffic on a per-customer and/or per-contract basis, or any other means of traffic differentiation. There remains a need, therefore, for a technique that allows for (efficient) differentiated routing through a computer network.